E3M7: Growth Spurt
is the seventh level of Hellish Hatred in SIC. It was designed by Adam. It uses five separate tracks, the main one being "Waltz of the Demons", and has a partime of 2:30. The level also provides some insight into what happened on Cyla after the player left in Episode 1. Walkthrough You will start in a dark vent, immediately greeted by a Shotgun Guy. Walk down and drop into the next room. Kill the enemies and walk up the stairs. In the spine hall, kill a single Pinky. Open the door to reach the main room. Walk to the north side of the central green wall and open it. Inside is the yellow key. Take the yellow door and enter. You are now inside of a maze. There are six switches in the maze - three of them open the door to the next area. The other three will be explained in the next section. From your position, go right and walk halfway down the hall. Turn right and turn right again to find switch #1. Next, go back to the hallway and walk across it. The next hallway has the second switch. Now, walk down the entirety of the hallway and take the hall on the left. Walk down it, meeting some Spectres along the way, and reach Switch #3. Go back to the entrance point and follow the path north. You will reach a hallway with three opened doors. At the end is a large room with some lava. Atop a platform are enemies, including two Barons on high difficulty. Jump into the lava, and go "underwater" to find it under the bridge. Down here are some dead enemies and some ammo, but you will take damage constantly. Get out and return to the central room. Now open the blue door, and quickly run through the spine, since it will hurt you. Inside the next room are two platforms, with a switch each. Hit each switch very quickly and run into the now-opened room. Press the switch, opening some monster closets. Run back to the central room to find the exit door now open. Run across and open the exit door, and walk through the portal. Ahead is Hell's mightiest soldier, the Cyberdemon, guarded by its great cauldron. Cyla Half of the level involves one giant secret - the player gets teleported back to Cyla, the moon that they were on in Bloodbath, episode 1. There are four levels mushed together - E1M1: Reception, E1M3: Power Plant, E1M6: Cargo Landing, and E1M8: Teleportation Hub, respectively. Each level is cut down, and the places that were removed are replaced with hellish textures. Each level is connected by a fleshy apparatus, as to imply hell having overrun the base. Between each area, the player remarks something about Cyla's fate. He returns to the main level using the teleporter in E1M8. There are no monsters in the area, regardless of difficulty, and as a reward, every new weapon, the Shotgun, and the BFG9000 are collectible. How to Reach Cyla In the start of the maze, take a left and walk down that hall. Halfway through, turn right and press the switch. Walk down the hallway and past the area with the insta-death platform and the door to the blue key. Take a right to find the second switch. Then, take a left and walk down the long path to the third switch. Go to the area nearby Switch #1 in the regular walkthrough to find a now-opened teleporter. Secrets #In the room right after the vent, the north wall is fake. Behind it are goodies and an item based on difficulty - an invisibility on hard, a radiation suit on medium, and an invulnerability on easy. #In the maze, nearby switch #1, a wall can be opened revealing a light amplification visor. #Reaching Cyla is a secret. Stats Category:SIC maps Category:Hellish Hatred